<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sparks by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788392">sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, I love lesbians, Just a retelling of yachi joining the club because why not, Probably a oneshot, they should just get married alrdy, they’re canon in my eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi didn’t know what it meant, to love someone. When she was stopped in the hallway during her first year of high-school by a pretty girl with a delicate mole by the side of her lips, however, she thinks she finally gets the girls in all the cheesy shoujo mangas she’s read.<br/>Or; i just wanted to write something about my favorite lesbians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An immeasurable amount of curses run through Yachi’s head as she rushes to remember the homework for tonight. It was math, so definitely not her strong-suit. It probably didn’t matter if she remembered it anyway at this point, she wouldn’t be able to get it right.<br/>
Sighing, she makes her way down the hallway to her next class. Considering she doesn’t have many friends, hanging around isn’t exactly what she was planning on doing.<br/>
“Excuse me?” A soft voice catches her attention.<br/>
“Would you be interested in managing the Karasuno’s boys volleyball team?” The voice has a face now, a pretty one at that. ‘Oh wow...’ She thinks, ‘She’s beautiful.’ The voice continues to talk, something about managers, after school, clubs. The only thing she was focusing on right now was the girl in front of her. Her hair- a dark blue, almost black, complements her pale skin and gray eyes. Some boys from a classroom in front of them leave, and stop to look at the beautiful girl. ‘Even they’re focusing on her,’ Yachi realizes.<br/>
“Next year we’ll be in need of a new one...” The pretty girls lips move, and Yachi watches them. A mole on the side of her chin exists too- she realizes- and she knows that instant that this girl is too perfect to be real.<br/>
“What do you say? Why don’t you just try it out for a while?” The goddess in front of her asks.<br/>
Not having paid attention Yachi isn’t sure what she’s about to get herself into. She struggles for a little bit, and decides on, “Okay!”.<br/>
The goddess gasps softly, and moved towards her. Grasping her tiny hands in her seemingly perfect ones, she exclaimed.<br/>
“Really? Thank you!” She doubts she would have been able to say no to the girl anyway.<br/>
“I’ll come get you, right after school.” Just like that, the stunning mystery girl-goddess runs away. Yachi’s face blooms an embarrassing shade of red, and suddenly, she’s never been more excited for school to end then ever before.</p><p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p><p>    A few hours later, Yachi finds herself trailing behind who she now knows is Kiyoko Shimizu, her upperclassman and current manager to the schools boys volleyball team.<br/>
“Hey, do you have a minute?” Shimizu asks to a gym full of sweaty guys. Yachi hides behind her, because, who in their right mind wouldn’t be scared in this situation? A gym full of men? High school boys? Sweat? Sports? Manager? Her brain is overloading with anxiety.<br/>
They start to jog over to them, and she in turn starts shaking.<br/>
“Um... she’s joining the club on a trail basis as the manager...” Shimizu turns to face her.<br/>
It’s probably best for her to introduce herself, so a rushed, “I-I’m Yachi Hitoka!” leaves her mouth.<br/>
More guys start to come over and talk, introduce themselves, ask her questions.<br/>
“You’re a first year?” An older man with a beard and man bun asks her. Oh god, she’s going to die.<br/>
“I-I’m in class 1-5, sir!” She manages.<br/>
“Asahi, back up a bit.” Turing to see more boys, three to be precise, she squeaks. The two behind the first giving her looks get smushed in the face by the other, and continue to get scolded by him.<br/>
“Thank goodness. Now they’ll be a manager next year, too.” They grown man with a beard says- or, Asahi, if she remembered correctly. Wait, hold on, next year? Who said anything about next year? Being a manager? Yachi is a bit too close to passing out now.<br/>
“Sh-She hasn’t actually joined yet. I asked her suddenly today.” Shimizu comes to her rescue. As her upperclassman explains the situation to the club she realizes what a mess she’s gotten herself into.<br/>
“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She addresses the full Volleyball team.<br/>
“Same!” They return the favor, albeit a bit too loud. Once again, she squeals.<br/>
“S-Sorry for the intrusion.” She has got to get out of here, or she might actually die. Closing the gym door and turning around to finally leave, she realizes another great amount of danger she’s in. She stood next to that goddess of a woman for like 3 minutes! What if her fans try to come after her!<br/>
Yachi can’t believe she’s just put her life on the line just for some beautiful lady.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>